


The Witch and The Dragon

by Irene_Queen_of_Dragons



Series: The Witch and The Dragon [1]
Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, Tales of Berseria
Genre: Alexandra the Dragon, F/F, Gen, I got bored, She's an Oc..., for fun, woops another story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene_Queen_of_Dragons/pseuds/Irene_Queen_of_Dragons
Summary: Alexandra, a Black Dragon from Midgard, is suddenly sent to Desolation via magic by a bunch of dumb stupid humans. Alexandra, now, has to figure out a way home. If only this stupid insect wasn't so infuriating!In which Drakengard meets Tales of Berseria because holy shit they're kinda alike-Warnings inside!
Relationships: Magilou/OC, Velvet Crowe/Eleanor Hume
Series: The Witch and The Dragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794358
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Black Scales, Fear in The Air

**Author's Note:**

> Alexandra is a Black Dragon (Well, Wyvern but nobody tell Drakengard that) and is, as a result, a bit more... chaotic evil than the others. This story is kinda for fun, so don't expect updates often that have to do with chapters and stuff. I might draw Alexandra. Shrug. Art shown below is mine, though! Please don't repost without credit! :)

The Witch and The Dragon  
[A Tales of Berseria x Drakengard Fanfic]  
[Warning: OC Insert, Gore, Death, Swearing, Adult Themes. You have been warned.]  
Synopsis: Alexandra is a normal dragon, or so she thought before being sent through a portal created by a group of cultists, sending her into a new world, the world of Desolation.

-Chapter One-  
"Black Scales, Fear in The Air"  
Chapter Synopsis: Alexandra accidentally kills a child. Nobody is amused.

* * *

-Woop here we go yay-

* * *

Flying high in the sky was something Alexandra always treasured when she was old enough to do so on her own. The endless blue sky, cold yet fluffy clouds that caressed the scales along your back as you flew through them... the air as it lifted you through. This was what it was like to be a dragon, to look down at others from above and lord over them as if you were king. Alexandra lightly beat her wings in the air as she glided, molten red eyes gazing down at a village below.

Alexandra was from the Black Dragon tribe, known for being ferocious to the point that they were considered the strongest tribe, though Alexandra highly doubted that. Unlike other dragons, yet like them, she didn't believe that the Black Dragons were the strongest but knew that all dragons were strong. It just depended on their ability, that's all. Alexandra herself was considered one of the strongest of her tribe, at least next to Legna, wherever he was. No doubt destroying a village or two, like she was going to do...

Tucking her wings to her side as she tilted downwards, she suddenly shot downwards at the village below with a roar, sending the insects below scattering, along with their pets. Opening her wings just in time, she opened her mouth to let her torching flames set aflame to the wooden village, her legs outstretched to kick down as many roofs as possible along with grabbing anything around her. Alexandra's lower light gray scales lit up to a silver sheen, with the dark gray webbing of her wings being painted red from the light of the flames.

Landing with a thud in the middle of the village, which was torched around her, she let out another roar into the sky, wings spread as if telling the world of her dominance over the humans. Looking around sharply, her sharp lips peeled back to show sharp teeth as she spotted children huddling under a cart. As she stomped forward, bulbed tail flickering like an irritated cat, she didn't seem to notice the weird signal under her feet light up, or the group of mages nearby. By the time she hovered over the children, she was in the middle of the giant circle.

As she lunged down with her maw wide open, eyes covered with a thick white covering to protect it from damage, the children screamed just as the circle lit up with a white flash, blinding everyone in the area. When it died down, the dragon and the circle was gone, leading the villagers and mages to cheer, before hurrying to save whatever of their village they could from the Black Dragon's fire.

* * *

-With Alexandra-

* * *

Alexandra roared in anger and agony as her body was torn from one plain to the next, her body feeling like it was pulled and stretched like a hatchling chew toy before it stopped suddenly, causing a wave of vertigo to shoot through her, sending her to the ground with a thud. Letting out a sickening groan from her large mouth, her molten eyes opened up and looked around, noticing how she was suddenly in the middle of nowhere.

Shaking her head, she stood up and laid her two dewclaws on the ground, using her wings as a stable ground to stand on as she looked around, her long neck allowing her to see over most, if not all, of the trees. Sadly, she didn't find anything noteworthy, like a village or anything, and the location was odd and strange to her like it wasn't from her own world. Alexandra had traveled a lot in her years, so she knew pretty much every place in Midgard. 

For this to be something new, meant that something out of this world happened- or, well, in simplest terms, some humans found out how to send people (and animals) to other locations and/or worlds. If the later was the case... Alexandra shifted uncomfortably, then the other dragons would go through the same if that art wasn't lost. 

Too late for her, though, she darkly thought as she shook her head, lifting her body upwards to glare at the sky. For now, she should lift herself up into the air and get a good scout of the location she was in. If she truly was lost, it would be best to find a shelter for a time and figure out a way to get home. With a beat of her wings, she lifted into the air, causing the leaves of the trees to sway with the harsh wind. As Alexandra hovered there, she looked around for a good while.

Finding a perfect spot to hide until she got a bearing for the location around her, she flew towards that direction for a hot minute, then dropped once she arrived, as it wasn't that far from where she appeared. The location she picked was the tallest tree in the radius she stayed within, and it even had a large cave dug into its roots, large enough for the dragoness to hide in. Crawling within the depths, she was satisfied as she was met without a contender for the new den, and huddled within, giving off a mighty yawn.

Laying her head down on top of her dewclaws, she closed her eyes, unaware of the people that had seen her.

* * *

-Timeskip to a week-

* * *

It has been at least a week since Alexandra found herself in this new world. At first, she struggled with the enclosed space and the lack of diving space in the air, though she quickly learned the habits of the native wildlife and the discovery of those insects nearby. Alexandra shook her horned head with a snarl, sharp false-teeth peeling away to show sharp teeth. The insects had tried to investigate her den and kill her, to no avail as she shrugged off their puny swords, spears, and other weaponry. The only reason she hadn't attacked and destroyed the insect filled nest was that it was a good source of information, at least if the stupid things wouldn't try to stick a spear in her belly every time she came near.

It was getting very irritating, and they were lucky she wasn't Legna. If he was here, he'd already been flying around destroying everything in sight. She snorted ash through her nose at the thought of the male, her bulbed tail flicking like an agitated cat in the air, slamming into the packed dirt below her. Or so she thought, as her tail created a squishing sound under it. Blinking her molten eyes, she turned her head to her tail, lifting it up only to blink in surprise as a young insect's body laid where her tail had beaten the ground, its red blood painting the bulb of her tail and the ground.

" _Woops..._ " Alexandra muttered, wincing a bit. She hadn't even heard the young insect approach- what a shame for a great and powerful dragon-like her. Legna was sure to laugh if he knew about this- that's for sure. At least until Michael or Angelus stopped him, she scoffed in her head. Looking around, she spotted a group of adults peering at her with wide eyes, some had tears in their eyes, hands cupped to their mouths in shock, or a ferocious glare. She gulped a bit, suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

" _Ah, it was an accident. An accident, I swear._ " she leaned her head back like a snake ready to strike, feeling a bit childish, at least until the insects with weapons roared a battle cry, running at her. Immediately, she looked at them with disappointment before quickly opening her mouth to let her scorching flame bathe them alive, watching as they turned to ash before her. The remaining insects who were alive fled, and Alexandra sighed.

" _Insects, I swear..._ " 

* * *

  
(Due to my choice of brushes, and my never-ending hatred of the color black killing my detailing... I had to lighten it up a bit. Her lower scales are described as being light-gray in the story, and they are, but I grew increasingly irritated with myself so I failed to color in those parts...) I'll probably make better art later lol.


	2. Black Scales, Troubling Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter than my standards, but good enough to get Alexandra started towards her character story (at least for the first few chapters) before she eventually meets everyone. No art of the human form at this time, sadly, as I can't really draw humans... sad right? I might post a couple spoilers for the future though! :D

The Witch and The Dragon  
[A Tales of Berseria x Drakengard Fanfic]  
[Warning: OC Insert, Gore, Death, Swearing, Adult Themes. You have been warned.]  
Synopsis: Alexandra is a normal dragon, or so she thought before being sent through a portal created by a group of cultists, sending her into a new world, the world of Desolation.

-Chapter Two-  
"Black Scales, Troubling Information"  
Chapter Synopsis: Alexandra kidnaps somebody to get some idea of *where* the fuck she is. Then she lets him go only to become an insect herself. Whoops.

-Woop here we go yay-

After the incident with the child's accidental death by her claws- er, well, tail, Alexandra has been hunted down non-stop by the insects from the nest to the point she had to move further into the forest and away from the nest, which gave some encouragement, she assumed, that if they continued doing so, she'll leave. ' _Hah, as if_!' she scoffed in her head, chewing on the carcass of her prey. The prey around her wasn't all that large and required a talon-full just to keep her fed, which wasn't that great for the nest of insects, now that she thinks about it.

Shrugging, she swallowed the last of the small animal and licked at her sharp outer shell, careful of the sharp edges that formed outer protection for her teeth. Just as she began to settle again, however, a loud noise of a horn sounded out, along with a large group of insects. Alexandra had long given up on killing the insects as they came, if only due to the fact that they were running out of viable partners to breed with, and the fact the village was still her only source of information.

However, she did have a plan of getting said information, even if they might not being willing. Her tail lashed out at the legs of the insects, breaking or tearing some legs or causing them to stumble to the ground. Alexandra was tempted to munch one or two down but held back. Instead of eating, though, she lashed out with her mouth and grabbed one of the fallen insects that had a leg broken, pretending to fully swallow it.

She watched as the insects fled for the umpteenth time in a row, and shifted back into her den, spitting out the disgusting-tasting insect onto the earth, well away from her newly created leaf and bone nest. As the dragoness curled up on it to watch the insect as it woke up, it's five fingers grasping at the ground, shifting to sit on its behind as it grabbed its broken leg, groaning in pain and agony. Alexandra snorted through her nose, causing the human to startle out with a yell.

" _About time you woke up, insect._ " Alexandra spat, her molten eyes staring down at the insect's own. The insect gulped, its adam apple shaking in fear as it spoke up, its voice deep but loud, as if assuming the dragoness couldn't hear it from where it was, "You- you can speak?! My god, the rumors..."

" _Of course I fucking can, what do you think I am, an animal like those prey I see scurrying about?!_ " Alexandra snapped, offended at the insect's wording. The insect shook its head like a torpedo, waving its hands as if to show innocence, "No- no of course not, almighty Black Wyvern!" it spoke up, trying not to anger the dragoness but failing.

" _Wyvern?! I'll have you know I'm not a Wyvern, I am a proud member of the Dragon race! Those lowborn copies of us are nothing but prey, do you hear me?!_ " she roared, slamming her bulbed tail on the ground, making the insects form jump a bit, "S-sorry, Black Dragon, forgive this one for his errors." the male insect bowed lowly to her, asking for forgiveness.

Intrigued by the motions he was doing, she lowered her head closer, " _What is with this... begging and reverence you are giving me?_ " her voice hissed in the insect's ears, slitted pupils as large as the insects head piercing through the males face, "Ah, forgive me... it's just, you're so powerful and undefeated, we have come to call you the 'Black Dragon God'." he explained.

Alexandra leaned back in surprised, " _A god?! Ha, that's right human. My power is indeed on par with the gods themselves._ " she boasted, a sharp dragon grin on her face. The male just nodded, sweatdropping at the pride shining on the dragon's scales. " _Anyways, a question for you, insect. Where exactly am I?_ " she hissed, leaning back down to hear him better.

"Ah, you're in the forest of Magnolia, next to my village, Osctar. We're not exactly close to the other continents, but we do well by ourselves, at least until you came and killed some of us." the insect explained. Alexandra hummed, " _And what do you call this 'World'?_ " the dragoness pushed. "Ah, Desolation, Black Dragon God." 

' _Desolation...?_ ' Alexandra paused, her eyes creasing a bit under her armored head, " _Hmrgh... I suppose I really am lost... insect, thank you for your time. Now leave. I must... adapt to this situation._ " she turned her focus to the insect. The insect nodded in fear, struggling a bit to get up, but started crawling out of her den. Alexandra shook her head as the smell of the insects stink tainted her den and immediately torched the ground to burn it away.

Waiting until the insect moved away from her new den, which took a while since he had a broken leg, took most of the day. Thus, when he finally entered the treeline and disappeared, Alexandra tucked herself deeper in the cave as she focused on the one thing dragons were good at- adapting. Rarely, some dragons were able to adapt to human forms, gaining the ability to become one with the insects they looked down on. This form was what she wished to acquire, and would take a few nights of focusing and starvation, which Alexandra could deal with.

Closing her eyes, Alexandra began her meditation ad focus on envisioning her human self. As an insect herself, she pictured her skin as pale as the moon, while her hair was as black as her scales and combed back with side-swept bangs that would cover her right eye, a couple of strands framing her left side. She would prefer to wear bandages around her chest, along with wearing shorts to protect her privacy. Around this would be a large damaged cloak that would protect her identity. 

With this form in mind, she focused on that image and projected it on herself, sighing deeply.

-A few days later-

A few days later, and Alexandra finally opened her eyes. Noticing how low the ceiling was compared to when she first entered her den, she looked down at her new hands. True to her imaging, she had pale skin that was almost white as snow, with black claw-like nails that curved in a predatory way. Studying her cloak, she noticed that it quite resembled her wings, and nodded her contentment. If she was going to be an insect, she would dress like the finest one there is.

Shuffling out of the den and blocking the light through her fingers, she looked around for a moment, breathing in through her nose for a moment, as if to try and catch the scent trail of the long-gone human, to no avail as she forgot she was an insect for now. Shaking her head in disappointment and a curse on the insects' race, she walked into the forest.

The forest, as she said before, was thick and deep, preventing large life forms from passing through. Luckily, Alexandra was in the form most suited for this experience and was quick to head towards the village she remembered scouting out a week earlier. In this form, the only way the insects would notice her would be if they noticed her eyes or cloak, though she doubts any would notice.

Insects were pretty dumb like that, yknow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever Alexandra is in her Dragon form, I like to differenate the human and dragon tones with italics vs normal lettering. I always liked Angelus's voice in Drakengard after all! Not sure who'd I want to voice Alexandra, but probably the same person who voiced Zero in Drakengard 3's English/Japanese versions!


	3. Dragon in Human Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more character development with Alexandra, along with a bit of pre-story stuff to introduce Alexandra properly into the world via "Let's give a dragon something to fight and prove herself again"
> 
> It'll probably be at least 2-3 more chapters before we get her into jumping into canon- namely appearing in canon for a chapter and then vanishing for a bit for more self-story.

The Witch and The Dragon  
[A Tales of Berseria x Drakengard Fanfic]  
[Warning: OC Insert, Gore, Death, Swearing, Adult Themes. You have been warned.]  
Synopsis: Alexandra is a normal dragon, or so she thought before being sent through a portal created by a group of cultists, sending her into a new world, the world of Desolation.

-Chapter Three-  
"Dragon in Human Flesh"  
Chapter Synopsis: Alexandra enters the village as a human, meeting up with the human she interrogated and gaining a single thought of empathy for the insects.

* * *

-Woop here we go yay-

* * *

Alexandra paused before where treeline met village, watching from the shadows as insects of many sizes scurried around. Some of the females that were young enough to mate were running around with baskets in their arms, food within the heavy objects, while the males were chatting and boasting about their skills nearby, causing nearby female gossipers to blush and gossip between themselves. Older females were hanging their clothing on lines, possibly to dry, while older men hung around with swords at hips and chatting between themselves with a cup in hand.

Alexandra herself has never been so close to study the life of those below her, and within her now-humanoid flesh, she felt a pang of something tickle against her beating heart. Shaking her head, and stepped from the shadows and cautiously entered. The humans, most of those who were young, avoided her body like she was a fish in a river, the youngest insects moving to the side and looking at her with confusion and fear. The older humans looked at her with judging gazes, males with hands locked on their handles, and women ready to grasp their children and flee for safety.

No doubt that this village was unused to travelers, which would beg the answer of why no travelers dared to enter the village, but Alexandra simply glanced at them through molten eyes and continue on her way. Soon, activity seemed to return to normal as they realized this new human wasn't here to cause harm, though she felt the men's gaze stay on her, their hands always brushing against weapons as if to threaten her.

'Stupid insects.' she scoffed in her head, focusing her eyesight before her, refusing to look at the other insects around her. Eventually, the dragoness in human flesh ventured towards the center, where she noticed a larger hut had been built long ago. Venturing closer, she tilted her head at the insects sitting on the steps before her. Now that she was closer, she could see the male insect she had injured and let go after interrogating it.

The male, now that she cared about the looks of him, had dark skin and short dark hair, along with dark eyes shaped into almonds. He wore wolf skin, just like some of the other humans, though he had a wolf head on his shoulder. As she approached, the other two humans by his side looked to her with caution, though the male she studied beforehand looked at her with interest. The female to the left had paler but still dark skin, long dark-red hair brushed against her knees as bright emeralds for eyes studied the newcomer, while the male, just as dark-skinned as the other male, had black hair and sapphires for eyes.

"Who are you, newcomer." the male insect with sapphires for eyes spat, hand on his weapon, a short dagger that could no doubt injure or kill her if she was not careful. The male she injured stood up, his gaze as if seeing an old friend and a smile on his lips, "Relax, brother. I know who she is. Come inside, visitor." his posture relaxed while the other two still seemed cautious. Alexandra was a bit shocked, her body stiff, but she smirked anyways at the male, following him inside with the other two humans.  
  


* * *

Inside, she was beckoned to sit on the large bearskin rug, which she did, sitting in a manner she felt comfortable, though she felt the disapprovement from the female's eyes at the manner. The male she felt a bit more familiar to sat before her, the other two remaining standing upright, though the female was a bit more relaxed than the male. The male she injured spoke up, "What brings you to our village, Black Dragon?"

The two humans eyes widened in shock, looking at the male with wide eyes, before shooting glares at the dragoness in human flesh, who chuckled in amusement, "You are quick to figure out my true self, insect. I've come to blend in with your kind, if only due to the necessity of blending in for my sanity than anything else." she waved her hand in the air flippantly, "If I adapted my form to that of a prey animal, you would no doubt hunt that forms down for its meat, so what else than an insect form to provide safety?"

The male nodded, "A good choice though our village doesn't get visitors at all, with the rare stranded managing to survive to get here, although I would appreciate it if you don't call us insects, Black Dragon." he rubbed his head with a smile, "It comes off as rude, and I wouldn't want you to get in a fight and get a bad reputation here, y' know?" she huffed a bit, "Whatever you say, human, but I do not know any names here, or yours for that matter." she pointed out.

"Ah, right." the male looked disappointed in himself for not introducing himself, "I am Ak-nah. I am the next in line to run the village, and the man next to me is Sa-fah. He's my younger brother, and the red-head over there is Fi, she's my younger sister." he introduced himself and the other two humans in the hut. Fi nodded her respect, if only out of the fear she showed in her eyes, while her brother scoffed, his eyes glaring down at Alexandra.

"I suppose this is where I pay my respects and introduce myself, hm? I am Alexandra, otherwise known as the 'Black Dragon' you have no doubt heard, seen, and encountered with." Alexandra's eyes glimmered with laughter as her smirk was pointed towards Ak-nah, who laughed and treated her like a friend, despite what happened the few moons ago. "Indeed! It was such a shock to my village when I crawled back on all fours, telling a story of a Black Dragoness who spoke!"

Alexandra shook her head, "No doubt because your dragons do not talk, no doubt, though I have yet to encounter them." her smirk turned a bit sharper, as if in bloodlust, "I hope I one day get to fight them." her voicebox rumbled. Ak-nah waved his hands, "Probably, but not here. This village only gets the occasional Daemon flock, though whenever that happens, we tend to flee to the rooftops or hope they don't kill us all." Ak-nah sighed sadly. Alexandra looked confused, "Daemons? What exactly are those, and why do you not fight back?" she asked.

Ak-nah took on a serious face, "Daemons are creatures, humans or not, who have been infested with so much malevolence to the point they turn into monsters, normal weapons being unable to pierce their hide. It is said that only a spirit can hurt them, though at the cost of the spirit turning into a dragon should they become infected in turn." Ak-nah told the dragoness. Alexandra frowned a bit.

"Spirit? Have there been no 'spirit' that defends you?" she questioned further. Ak-nah nodded, "Yes, there have been a few, however, the oldest known spirit we have hasn't come out in decades. It is said that perhaps it has turned into a dragon itself, though we have yet to see it with our own eyes, though tracks have been found of something lurking in our woods." he answered.

Alexandra hummed, a finger to her chin, "It would probably be best if I investigated where these 'spirits' have gone. If they have indeed turned into dragons, it would serve as a test to myself to prove my mettle in this world." she thought to herself out loud. Ak-nah looked surprised, "Are you sure, miss? I know you're a dragon yourself, but these aren't normal dragons. They can use spirit artes, after all." he pointed out.

"Spirit Artes?" she questioned, looking at him with confusion. Fi spoke up suddenly, "Yes, or 'Malak Artes'. It the use of magic, though if a Spirit uses a human as a vessel, the human can perform them as well." she answered, "We used to have a couple of our villagers that had Spirits using them as Vessels, though they were decades ago. As the Vessels grew too old and died, however, the Spirits would die with them, which is why we have nobody to defend us now." 

Alexandra nodded, something pulsing inside her that grew hotter with every beat, "I've decided then... I'll find and defeat these 'spirits' if they have indeed turned hostile. I'll do it myself- finding them and all, while you humans hide in your nests and shiver like hatchlings during a thunderstorm." she cackled a bit. Ak-nah shook his head, "No, not by yourself. I'll have my brother form a party of our fastest and smartest men to assist in locating and possibly trapping the human. If they encounter one of the Spirits, and it is indeed a dragon, they shall run to you with the message. Isn't that right, Sa-fah?" he glanced at the male with a raised eyebrow.

Sa-fah scoffed, speaking up for the first time, "Of course we will, though I don't see why we should help a dragon who has culled most of our villagers when she first appeared." he spat, glaring at the dragoness who dully looked at him, "It's not my fault you humans are dumb enough to attack everything that scares them." she pointed out, "Though that is probably why you lasted so long as a species. If you didn't attack what made you scared, you wouldn't have survived very long, hm?" 

Ak-nah sighed as the two began to bicker, palming his face as Fi gently patted his shoulder in reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skoaksodka I know Ak-nah is a bit weird as a character, mainly how he was so afraid when he was in her den, and now he's like "ok, she's cool :)" and his leg is healed so fast and I can't even explain why besides 'it's for the STORY.' 
> 
> but yeah. I need work on characterization and making sense.


	4. Dragon in Human Flesh, A Future in Desolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more characters... a bit more writing... not all that satisfied honestly, mostly because I feel like the chapters are short but... I do my best regardless!
> 
> Also don't worry, next chapter will be a bit of a get the sword, training montage, then a first fight for Alexandra, before I move into more stuff between her and the village and stuff.

The Witch and The Dragon  
[A Tales of Berseria x Drakengard Fanfic]  
[Warning: OC Insert, Gore, Death, Swearing, Adult Themes. You have been warned.]  
Synopsis: Alexandra is a normal dragon, or so she thought before being sent through a portal created by a group of cultists, sending her into a new world, the world of Desolation.

-Chapter Four-  
"Dragon in Human Flesh, A Future in Desolation."  
Chapter Synopsis: Alexandra's new buddy (not really) Ak-nah decides to have a cabin built near but far from the village for human-dragoness to live in. Alexandra is not amused.

* * *

-Woop here we go yay-

* * *

Alexandra groaned from the leaf and bone pile she called a nest, lifting her body stiffly to stand within the large gathering of slowly crumbling leaves and bleaching bones to stretch out her new skin's body, wincing as she stretched her tense muscles. It seems that sleeping on leaves and bones weren't something a human should do, and perhaps she could use the hides of the prey as a bed, however, she tended to eat the prey whole as a dragon, so she didn't have any hides because she didn't think she'd be in this form.

She'd gladly turn back into her dragon form, but that ins-human insisted on her remaining in her human form outside of the village as well if only to discourage more of his people from gathering parties despite him warning not to. Well, that was part of the reason, really. In all honesty, adapting to this form ended up being a bit... detrimental to her abilities. It seems that she would be unable to return to her natural form for a period of time, which caused a pulse of anger to flush through her veins before she calmed down, clutching her new hands into fists.

Patting down the rest of the crumbling leaves from her clothing and body, Alexandra stumbled out of the bones, and out of the hole, she called home, surprised at the sight of Ak-nah and his brother waiting for her. At first, she thought that perhaps his brother had found one of the 'Spirits' that had gone rogue, but the look of disappointment on the brother's face told her no, they didn't find anything, so it brought up the question of why they were here.

"Well, not very often I see humans outside of my nest. What brings you here, humans?" she rasped, rubbing at her sore neck with a wince. Ak-nah frowned a bit, "It's Ak-nah, and we're here because well... since you're a human now, we- well I, thought it would be in your best interest to have a comfortable... 'nest' to stay in, though I know you'd refuse to be around the village." he rubbed his neck.

"What he is trying to say," his brother, Sa-fah continued for him, "Is that he wishes to gift you a shrine of sorts far from the village but still connected to us, more out of your comfort in thought than to keep you close." he grunted, "A terrible idea, however with you in this form, and your goal of testing your might against the ancient Spirits, you deserve a proper home to live in, not this makeshift mess of leaves and bones." he pointed out.

Alexandra frowned a bit, a bit upset her nest was called a mess, but she kind of had to agree with their points. Sure, she'd be closer to the humans now, but they promised she wouldn't be within the inner vicinity of housings, though she didn't know how far out she would be from the village if they made her a 'shrine'. Not only that but the temptation of allowing a human to make her a more comfortable home for the time being sounded better than laying on the cold hard ground, despite her cape and leaves to provide warmth and soft grounding.

"I guess I'll have to accept, humans. As much as I would not like to have the smell of humans in my nest, or even have you make my nest yourselves, it would be better if I had a place to call my own for the time being... and offer a bit more comfort than this home I made." she winced, her pride cracking a bit at accepting the humans help, but the thought of something better and more comfortable, even if it wasn't against her scales, was something she wanted to enjoy.

Ak-nah nodded with a grin, "That's what I thought! If you want, when we finish it up we can set up some flowers inside and outside the house to get rid of our stench for the time being. Would that be acceptable?" he offered, "Along with that, we have to give you a weapon. Even if you could take it on with your fists, it would probably be safer to have a weapon to use." he continued with his offers.

Alexandra sighed, "Do whatever you wish, just make it nice and cozy and not fancy. I have nothing to gain from having a good looking house." she semi-scolded the young man, who nodded in agreement, "We'll have a place for you by a few month's time, but for now, we should get you a weapon. Shall we go to the village, Black Dragon?" he bowed politely, like a butler.

Alexandra winced a bit at the thought of going to the village, but slowly nodded her head, "Yes, and that's it. Would we also be able to get a proper sleeping surface for me as well?" she asked as they started moving towards the village. Ak-nah nodded, "Of course! I'll bring it back myself with Sa-fah to help me, right Sa-fah?" he asked, glancing at Sa-fah, who sighed, "Whatever you wish, brother..." he groaned.

* * *

-oop-

* * *

Alexandra paused outside the forge to relish in the heat given off by it. The forge smith was mostly rock and stone, along with some wooden bits away from the hot fires to prevent the home from being set aflame. Outside of it, a large balding man and another female human stood, the man hammering at an object while the female was grinding a weapon against a circled object Alexander couldn't put a name to.

Ak-nah raised his hand and let out a holler, "Oi, Ma-kai, Oula! I brought a friend with me!" he forwarned as the group stepped closer to the forge. Ma-kai, the older man, turned and looked back, wiping soot from his goggles and face with a clean cloth, his formerly black covered face (due to soot) cleared up to show a dark tanned skin underneath. "Ah, Ak-nah, Sa-fah." he grunted a greeting.

Oula stopped what she was doing and jumped up, running over to greet the group, "Ak-nah, Sa-fah!" she grinned cheerfully, then turned to Alexandra, "Who is this?" she asked, getting a bit too close for Alexandra's taste, who almost peeled her lips back before remembering she was a human. Peeling her lips back is as threatening as a cat hissing at a dog if she compared it right.

Ak-nah stepped in, forcing Oula to step back a bit, "Ah, this is Alexandra. She's... a traveler of sorts, here to get a weapon from the only and best smith in the village." he teased the older man with a smile, who grunted back at him with a face of a stone, "I see, a weapon you need? Come closer, tell me what you want. I can't hear much outta my ears, so be loud." he focused on the false-human.

Alexandra stepped a bit closer, speaking up, "I don't really have a preference since I usually use my... uh... hands and legs, but I think I would like a one-handed or two-handed sword." she answered, remembering a girl in white with a pink flower in her eye, her red eyes glaring up at something ringing through her brain for a moment. Ma-kai nodded, "I see. I think, for now, we should test out your strength with a normal two-handed sword and a normal one-handed sword, just so we know for sure." he waved his hand to enter the shop.

Upon entering the shop, Alexandra was met with a variety of weaponry, all sheening silver or gray in color, with a few other colors here and there, along with armor. Ma-kai browsed his shop for a bit, before reaching out with a hand to grab a sword from the rack. It was a simple blade, a one-handed sword that reminded Alexandra of those used by soldiers and knights as they tried to pierce her scales. "Here, give this a swing or two. Not near us, preferably, should things go wrong." he handed the sword to her handle first, which she grasped with a hand.

The sword in her hand was light, almost to light even, and upon backing up to give it a test swing, it flew like a fish through the water- which in itself was too fast. Ma-kai hummed, "Too light... perhaps a bit heavier?" he shuffled through his racks, testing weights, before finding a heavier metal and handing it to Alexandra handle first, who did the same with the first sword he gave her.

This one was a bit longer and rounded, with a bit of weight in her hand, but it still sliced a bit too fast for her liking, causing her to frown. Ma-kai frowned as well, "It seems like perhaps one-handed is a bit too light for you. Let's skip to the two-handed weaponry, hm?" he took the handle given to him by Alexandra and placed both swords back before shuffling a bit further to another rack, grabbing what seemed to be the best of the crop.

Handing it to Alexandra, who at first grabbed it with one hand, was surprised at the weight that was in it, though once she wrapped both hands on it, she was surprised that the weight was distributed easily through her arms, and giving a bit more space between her and the humans, the swing was nice and even. Not too fast, not too slow. Perfect. 

Ma-kai nodded in approval, "Yes, a nice and rare thing that sword is. I know what to do now, and perhaps I'll add in a bit extra to give it a bit more uniqueness so that your sword will be unique amongst swords." he chuckled lowly, a low belly rumbling chuckle that reminded Alexandra of the thudding of her birth-mothers gentle movement.

Ak-nah nodded happily, having been talking with Sa-fah ad Oula in the background, though he was watching for the most part, "I see, we'll leave you be to get started, hmm? Send Oula out to my hut when you're finished, we should all be there when you're done." he smiled. Ma-kai nodded, glancing to Oula, "Get the forge ready, kiddo. We're going extra today." he beat his fist against his chest with a large grin. Oula nodded, running towards the forge to get it ready.

As Alexandra left with Ak-nah and Sa-fah, she wondered how her family was doing. She hadn't seen her hatch-tribe in decades, with the last of her hatch-tribe being her newborn siblings as they hatched. Afterward, she decided to fly on her own for a while, which was approved by the tribe-leader. Did they miss her, like she was missing them?


	5. Dragon in Human Flesh, No Rest for the Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter... and a short fight. I'm a bit bad at writing them out, honestly, but I hope that people could give me ideas for the next fight! Anyways, there's a skit at the end!

The Witch and The Dragon  
[A Tales of Berseria x Drakengard Fanfic]  
[Warning: OC Insert, Gore, Death, Swearing, Adult Themes. You have been warned.]  
Synopsis: Alexandra is a normal dragon, or so she thought before being sent through a portal created by a group of cultists, sending her into a new world, the world of Desolation.

-Chapter Four-  
"Dragon in Human Flesh, No Rest for the Wicked"  
Chapter Synopsis: No time for training, Alexandra fights the first of the malaks that had been corrupted.

* * *

-Woop here we go yay-

* * *

Alexandra stretched her arms towards the sky, sighing in contentment as she heard the bones in her body pop and settle in her body, the muscles within loosening up just a bit with the stretching. Alexandra glanced outside as she stood in the middle of her old den, the quickly set-up feather and wool-filled object called a bed laid behind her, which she had slept in over the night. The sun was starting to crest the horizon, turning the sky an orange-red hue. From the forest line, the human she had unwillingly become friends with walked over, waving his hand and hollering a greeting to the dragoness, a small smile forming on her face without her noticing.

"Alexandra, you're awake! I mean, of course, you are... Anyways, I think Ma-kai is finished with your sword." he smiled with a glint of excitement. Ah, that's right... a week or so ago she met Ma-kai, a weaponsmith, and had a sword created for it. She was surprised it didn't take long, but she nodded along anyways as Ak-nah tugged at her arm, dragging her to the village. Alexandra stumbled a bit but was quick to catch up, Ak-nah letting go of her once she was walking next to him.

As they entered the village, things seemed calm, at least with some of the humans. Of course, some of them weren't used to a traveler, or were suspicious of her appearance still, and glanced at her and the next-in-line warily, but did nothing to start an issue. Once at Ma-kai's forge, the two entered and saw Ma-kai waiting for them- or well, Alexandra. In his hand was a sword about the length of her arm, if not a little less.

The sword was made out of metal she wasn't all the familiar with, but it resembled that of the silver blades she had seen knights in her homeworld use to fight other humans and monsters with. It was a simple design, blade-wise until she got a bit close and noticed the serrated edges along the tip of the sword, and the handle was simply hardwood with black and white-colored leather to give her a good grip. The guard was a dark metal but shined a blue color in the light as she gently took it from the smith's grasp.

"I made this sword with the purpose of tearing into flesh, regardless of what you might encounter. Of course, you're no doubt going to run into better equipment down the lane, but they'll suit you good for your goal." Ma-kai nodded in determination, "It's made out of some common materials, but we also had a collection of teeth from that black dragon that appeared a while ago. It's the first time I used the material, and I quickly ran out... not like it matters, really." he huffed. Alexandra sweatdropped as she glanced at the sword.

This sword had her own teeth imbued into its very metals, giving an extra bite towards dragons, and what didn't exist in this world- Intoners. Alexandra would have to be very careful while using this, else she'd probably have scars or even cut off her body parts forever... Alexandra shifted it in her hands, testing its weight, and found it satisfying in her hands. A little bit heavier, but it was light enough in her hands that she could swing. Not only that, but that heaviness would help with attacking, so no use saying anything about it. "A well-made sword from a great smith." she complimented.

Ma-kai laughed boisterously, clapping his large hands against his stomach, "Aye, that's the most gratitude I've ever gotten yet, thank you lass." he thanked with a smile, dark eyes glimmering, "Now, I suppose this is when-" he was interrupted as Ak-nah's sister, Fi, ran into the building, "Brother, Sa-fah and his scouting party encountered a dragon!" she breathed heavily.

Alexandra's pupils were slitted as she nodded, "No time for practice. It's time to fight." she looked at Fi, "Can you bring me to them?" she asked. Fi nodded, turning around and quickly running off towards the center of the village. Alexandra and Ak-nah followed, with Ma-kai grunting as he went back to his word. As Alexandra came to the middle of the village, she spotted the familiar form of Sa-fah.

Quickly going over, Ak-nah squatted down to look at Sa-fahs injuries, which were mostly bruises and small cuts, no doubt from falling or getting injured by thorns. Alexandra looked down at the human, speaking up, "Alright, so you found one... where is it?" she asked, quick to the point. Sa-fah chuckled in amusement, having gotten used to the dragons' way of speech, "Down by the shore, we think its a water spirit turned corrupt... Ska can show you the way." he nodded his head at Ska, who was a short young man, no doubt in his early adult years as he looked at Alexandra with beady eyes.

"Aye sir." Ska nodded his head, moving to exit the village with Alexandra following. Ak-nah shouted in the background something Alexandra couldn't hear, but she didn't really care at the moment. It was almost time to test her new form against the dragons of this world. Her fists clenched together and Alexandra sharply grinned, eyes slitting into her dragon-like pupils as her blood began to boil in excitement.

* * *

-oop-

* * *

As Alexandra and Ska finally approached the coast, which took about thirty or more minutes to get to with the way they were rushing there, Ska suddenly stopped, ducking behind a tree. Alexandra did the same with another, and peeked around, pawing at the sword on her back. Before them, on the dusty sand of the beach, was a large blue and white serpent. The beast had beady white fish eyes, a thick fin coming from its forehead and down its spine to end at its tail, which flickered occasionally, causing gusts of wind. As the dragon let out another hiss, Alexandra was almost chilled to the bone.

This beast was dangerous, no doubt. Alexandra gulped a bit, sweat starting to form as she got nervous. What if she couldn't beat this thing? What use would she be if she was dead? Shaking her head and mentally slapping herself over the head for thinking such human thoughts, she nodded at Ska and entered the clearing, causing the false-dragon to turn and growl at her, its large talons pressing into the sand.

The sand was no doubt a disadvantage, Alexandra noted as she almost slipped, then noted the thin skin between the dragon's toes. No doubt she was going to have a hard time with this first fight unless she could... she didn't get to finish her thoughts as a shadow grew over her head, causing her to quickly move to the side as a large paw slammed down into the sand, sending sand into the air and clouding her vision.

Swearing under her breath, Alexandra quickly took out her sword to block the next strike, parrying it away with her dragon abilities and making the dragon stumble a bit as it steadied its footing. Shifting on her feet, she pushed off as fast as she could, grateful that she decided to make this human form have no shoes. Despite the hot sand burning into her flesh, Alexandra sliced at the fish-like scales of the beast before her, making it hiss in pain as it swatted at her.

Alexandra grunted as she was slammed into with the giant paw, and went sliding away before gathering herself. Scrubbing her eyes, she growled as she moved away once more before a giant maw could bite down onto her. As the dragon recovered, Alexandra moved towards the forest, hoping her tactic would work. The beast behind her mindlessly followed, screeching in its own bestial language at her as it gave chase.

Thankfully, Ska wasn't around as she entered the forest, trees being crushed under the larger forms body as it forced its way through. Alexandra continued to rush through, eyes open for a clearing should take advantage of while avoiding falling trees, thorns, and other nuisances. Spotting a clearing before her, which seemed familiar to her, she ran even faster before rolling just as a paw swiped at the air she was formerly in, which could've no doubt cut her in half.

Turning around and backing up with her sword in hand, she grinned at the beast as it stood high above her, like some sort of king. Darting forward, she moved to slash at its arm once more, specifically the wound she already gave it, which deepened the wound. The dragon hissed as its tail moved to beat wind at her, which succeeded as she went flying back. Alexandra quickly recovered, rolling to the side and lashing out at the paw that landed, giving another scratch before moving to its side.

Due to its large size, it was a lot smaller than her and allowed her to leap up with all her leg strength, stabbing into the side of the dragon and twisting her body with the rest of the momentum, pulling the sword with her to land on its back. The dragon screeched in agony as blood began to pool down from is new wound on its side, its thick blood coming out like a river. 

Alexandra gave off a bloodthirsty grin as she began to stab at the dragons back after slashing through the thick fin on its back, giving her space to stab her sword into its spine like butter. The dragon struggled, wiggling around and bucking like a horse as it fought for its life, though suddenly its back limbs seemed to fail on it, causing its lower half to fall to the ground like a wet noodle.

Alexandra hummed as she moved up, clawing her way up the struggling head before she swung herself with the horns of the beast, flying up into the sky and twisting around in midair, using her instincts to do this. The dragon followed her, maw open to grab her, but for naught as the sword pierced through its thick skull, thick blood rivering down the sides of its face as its head collapsed to the ground in a pool of its own blood.

Sliding the sword out quickly, she waited a couple of minutes to watch as the beast before her let out its death rattles, shivering and jolting like a sparking toy before stilling. Giving one last stab into the forehead for good measure, she jumped off of the head and to the ground, breathing heavily as the events caught up with her.

Was it easy? Probably. The beast- the spirit- whatever it was, it was dumb and slow. If it was faster- if it was smarter, no doubt she would have issues. It was powerful, though, and she did run a lot more than she is used to, seeing how she preferred flight which was faster in her true form than walking or running. Sitting down on the grass, she watched as the body seemed to suddenly free its flesh from the world, leaving the bones of an ancient dragon in its wake...

And so, a legend starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Skit: Types of Dragons -  
> -A question asked between chapter 4 and 5-
> 
> Ak-nah: Hey, Alexandra, can you tell me more about the types of dragons that are like you?
> 
> Alexandra: What? Oh, uh... alright... weird human... There are a few known tribes among us that are based after colors and are usually more common than other types overall.
> 
> Alexandra: For example, a tribe my friend is from is called the Holy Dragons, and they're normally white in color and are quite... eccentric. 
> 
> Alexandra: As for myself and a tribes-fellow of mine, we are Black Dragons. Kind of the opposite of Holy Dragons, but we're notorious for our bloodthirst and destructive tendencies.
> 
> Ak-nah: Friends of yours, huh?
> 
> Alexandra: Not really. Dragons usually lead lives of solitary, though for those that group up, it is usually for breeding and raising purposes. I left my family as soon as I could fly. We don't normally consider other dragons as 'friends', though I guess I could call the Idiot and Angelius that term.
> 
> Ak-nah: What about your fellow tribes-folk?
> 
> Alexandra: Oh, him? He's an asshole. I hate him. He's constantly trying to hang over my head that he's greater than me, despite being younger in age. Sigh... I kind of miss him, though...


End file.
